Claire Dearing
Biography Claire Dearing is the Jurassic World Operations Director and the aunt of Zach and Gray. As her job did not allow her to spend a great deal of time with them, she had her assistant Zara Young look after them while she received Verizon Wireless investors who wanted to learn about the park's new attraction, a genetic hybrid named Indominus rex. After meeting her nephews at the Innovation Center, she received the visiting CEO of Jurassic World Simon Masrani, and brought him to the Indominus rex Paddock. Masrani asked her to bring Velociraptor trainer and behaviorist Owen Grady to check the paddock for flaws, and she reluctantly went after the trainer given their uneasy relationship. Claire also has a sister, Karen Dearing. During their visit to the paddock, the I. rex eventually escaped from captivity and went on a chaotic romp throughout the park. She went back to the Control Room, and after seeing the first attempt on capturing the dinosaur fail, requested an emergency shutdown of the park's attractions. After finding out Zara was not with her nephews, she called them and discovered they were on the Gyrosphere attraction. Once discovering the boys were riding a sphere into the restricted area where the I. rex was loose, she decided to go after them, forcing her to again collaborate with Owen. While trailing the nephews, they found the Gyrosphere damaged and one of the Apatosaurs wounded. Once they reached the abandoned Visitor Center, they figured the boys had fixed one of the Jurassic Park Jeeps to drive back to Jurassic World, and were attacked by the Indominus rex. They witnessed Masrani's helicopter be brought down by escaping pterosaurs from the Jurassic World Aviary, and ran back to the park while Pteranodon and Dimorphodon flew above them. After reaching Main Street, Claire and Owen were attacked by a Dimorphodon that tried to carry Owen away, leading Claire to grab his rifle and shoot the pterosaur to put it to sleep. Shortly afterward she found her nephews and escorted them to safety in the Mobile Veterinarian Unit MVU-12. Claire Almost Dies While checking Owen leading Blue and the rest of his Velociraptors to hunt the Indominus rex on her tablet, Claire had to start the vehicle and drive away once the I. rex tricked the raptors into turning against the humans. During the chase, Echo particularly attacked the drivers seat. Echo smashes through the drivers seat window, trying to eat Claire's face. Claire screams at the top of her lungs as Echo is attempting to eat her face but Echo falls out. Ending Entering the Hammond Creation Lab, Claire finds the InGen Security Division has commandeered the building, and Vic Hoskins reveals he had ordered the creation of the Indominus rex seeking a living weapon. The Velociraptors attack, forcing Claire's group to go out to Main Street. Owen convinces the raptor pack to attack the I. rex, but once Gray concludes they "need more teeth" to defeat the hybrid, Claire figures a solution. She calls Lowery Cruthers to open the T. rex paddock, and uses a flare to attract Rexy the T. rex into attacking the I. rex. After the evacuation, Claire is on the warehouse with the rest of the survivors when she sees her sister and brother-in-law arriving. She hugs Karen before leaving the nephews to their parents and leaves together with Owen.